


Cake, Coffee or Me?

by satoooooomi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Broken English alert, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoooooomi/pseuds/satoooooomi
Summary: (This title has nothing to do with the story)Akashi never knows that he has developed a feeling that is more than friendship towards Furihata Koki until someone tells him about it. He decides to use a special way to confess his love to him.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 17





	Cake, Coffee or Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: One year after the Winter Cup, they are currently in second year.
> 
> Warning: Broken English alert, didn't really have time to check the grammar, will check it asap  
> Tried to use present tense instead of past tense, so it might sounds abit weird I am sorry ;.;

Akashi Seijuro, captain of Rakuzan High basketball team, president of Rakuzan High student council, ex captain of Generation of Miracle as well as ex student council president, the future heir of Akashi Zaibatsu, is currently having an one-sided love towards Furihata Kouki, the second year point guard.

He did not really pay much attention to the brunette when they first met at the front stair during the Winter Cup that they participated during first year since to him he was just an ordinary people unlike Generation of Miracle and Kagami Taiga.

Although Akashi spectated the semi finale Kaijo vs Seirin where Furihata took part in it, the second time they encountered each other was during the second quarter of the final match. Seeing the brunette got terrified just by guarding him, Akashi even thought that he would not bring any difference.

But that said Chihuahua, the first year point guard that Akashi didn’t put much expectation on, managed to score 2 points for Seirin.

Frankly, Akashi was slightly surprised that time. He never expected that someone he had doubts on his ability would be able to score any points from his teammates.

After Akashi’s real personality returned, they met again during Kuroko’s birthday celebration. They happened to sit next to each other and, to his amusement, Furihata kept startling throughout their conversation.

 _How cute,_ Akashi thought to himself.

Since then, Akashi couldn’t control himself from paying attention to the brunette. He slowly gets interested to any single news about Furihata. During every tournament, his gaze will always follow the Seirin previous first year, current second year brown haired point guard and if possible, walk towards him and try to talk to him. He enjoy talking to him, or rather staying by his side makes him comfortable. 

Actually being able to see him is enough to make Akashi’s day.

What he doesn’t know is there is a high possibility that Furihata will secretly pray that Akashi will leave him alone, even though his fear towards Akashi has reduced little.

Thinking that he only treats Furihata as someone he would like to maintain a close friendship with, he starts to realise that something is not right when he couldn’t help but feeling slightly irritated when someone is having too much skinship with Furihata, including his ex-teammate Kuroko Tetsuya. He couldn’t even control himself from feeling jealous towards those Furihata is close with.

He wants to be close with Furihata too. He wants Furihata to smile genuinely to him too instead of giving him that polite yet scared smile.

He thought it is just him being possessive towards a friend who is important to him.

Until Winter Cup opening ceremony.

“You like that kid don’t you, Sei-chan?” said MIbuchi Reo, seeing Akashi Seijuro looking around when they enter into the gymnasium.

“What?”

“Ara~ Sei-chan you didn’t realise, don’t you?” Mibuchi smiles at him, “You should have seen the way you look at the poor kid.”

“You look like a hungry woof staring at a fat little sheep.”

Akashi frowns, “This is not something laughable, Mibuchi-san.”

“I am not even joking, Sei-chan,” said Mibuchi with a serious tone.

“Do you always look for him when you know he is at somewhere near you?” 

_Yes._

“Do you always wish to be close to him, whenever you see something it will somehow reminds you of him.”

 _Yes._ Whenever he sees something interesting, most of the time he will be thinking whether Furihata will like it or not.

“Do you don’t really like him being too close with others?”

_The answer is obvious._

Akashi was secretly shocked.

He does think about who he will be with in the future. He might end up finding a dignify and elegant lady as his wife, or worst, marrying one of the candidates that his father chooses for him from other families.

He thought of any possibility, anything other than liking a brunette who is same aged as him, looks normal, easy to get frightened.

Most of all, he is a guy.

Akashi can even imagine how angry his father will get when he ever discovers about this.

He doesn’t want to feel that way towards Furihata Koki, he wishes he could travel back to the time to stop himself from getting close to him, prevent him from falling for him.

Oh, for the love of God, if only there is a machine that can erase one’s memory about a person, or a machine that can bring one back to the past.

_If only..._

Akashi stopped thinking, it is pointless to think about something that cannot be changed.

He needs to think seriously about this.

From that day onwards, the players from Rakuzan High and Seirin High were surprised to see the captain of Rakuzan team no longer following the 2nd year point guard around.

He ever tries his best to avoid any contact with him.

Everyone is wondering what happened between both of them.

The brunette was wondering as well, but despite not being with him most of the time, he still greets him in the distance every time they see each other, so he isn’t worry as well.

You can even say that he feel happier with the current situation, God knows how stressed up and nervous when Akashi is next to him.

This has lasted until Winter Cup ends. Everyone, including Furihata Koki, have gotten used to it. Akashi didn’t really talk to Furihata even before they heading back to Kyoto.

As, probably, the only one who knew about Akashi’s feeling towards Furihata, Mibuchi Reo strarts to regret popping the balloon.

Will Akashi keep on thinking about this and get himself into a blind alley? He doesn’t know.

He wants to ask about it, or at least give some advice or company to him, but he doesn’t know how.

When he gains the courage to confront Akashi, it is already one week after the Winter Cup.

“Sei-chan, are you okay? I mean, that time I did tell you about your feeling towards that kid...”

“Mibuchi-san,” Akashi interrupted him out of sudden, “I am thinking to confess to Furihata, do you have any idea how to do so?”

Mibuchi: ???

Akashi Seijuro actually used one week to accept the fact that he likes Furihata Koki.

What he was thinking after that, was what he wants to do after knowing this feeling.

To hide it in the deepest part of his heart until it eventually disappears, or to confess his love to the person.

Keeping his feeling to himself indicates that he will need to keep a distance with Furihata in order not to do anything over. This may includes that he will see Furihata getting into a relationship with someone other than him.

Man or woman, it will be none of his concern.

He or she will either stay with him temporary, or even spend the rest of the life with him, having his children and grandchildren.

They will be living happily ever after, until death do them apart.

Anything happens to Furihata Koki, it will no longer be Akashi Seijuro’s concern.

Akashi hates it.

He doesn’t want anyone other than him to stay beside the brunette.

Regardless of what will happen in the future, he wishes to be the one to stay beside Furihata. He wants to be his support no matter what. He wishes that both of them can share their joys and sorrows, failures and triumphs.

 _I need to let him know, I want to let him know about my feeling,_ Akashi made up his mind.

There is possibility that the 2nd year Seirin Point Guard will reject him, but who knows? If you never try, you never know.

But how?

He does know those few common ways to confess one’s feeling to the other, but they are too common. He is seeking for something more special, something that the the person getting confessed will never expected.

That’s when he immediately seek for help from the person next to him which happens to be Mibuchi Reo.

Mibuchi Reo stared at Akashi blankly for one second before thinking about some suggestions, knowing that there is nothing wrong with his captain.

Mibuchi tried his best to give every single recommendations that he can think of. Akashi just stood at there, he didnt’t say anyting, but by judging his expression, it is certain that he isn’t really satisfied with all the recommendation.

Just when Akashi was about to stop Mibuchi from continue thinking, they were interrupted by a laughter.

Apparently the laughter is from one and only Hayama Kotaro. He was scrolling his social media with his phone.

“You guys must check this out,” He rushes towards them, can’t wait any second to show them what he discovered few seconds ago, “The cafe at Tokyo is bold enough to write this on their sandwich board.”

Akashi looks at Hayama’s phone screen. His eyes wide open.

“It says that their cafe serve the best cake in Tokyo that you can even give it to the person you like and tell them to accept your confession if the cake is nice.”

“They even say that it will definitely success since their cakes are delicious! I can’t even hold my laughter!”

_That_ _’_ _s it. That is what I am seeking for._

That is what Akashi is thinking about.

He may find this idea is dumber than shouting his confession at the rooftop of Seirin High in the near future, but here he is, standing in front of the said cafe with his casual wear on a bright Saturday.

He already checked with Kuroko that they will be having practice today, he travels since early morning just to reach the cafe by the time it opens.

The bells hanging on the door ring as Akashi pushes the doors open. It is a small cafe with simple design, there are few seats behind the cafe while the front part is the counter and the fridge with cakes. Since it is still early, he is the only customer in the cafe.

Nodding in return for the greetings from the waitress, Akashi browses through the cakes. There are only few choices as a waitress serving him mentions that the other cakes are still under preparation. After enquiring about the most popular cake in the cafe, he chooses to buy a slice of blueberry cheese cake.

“I heard that many of the customers like to come and buy your cakes,” While paying for the cakes, Akashi tries to have a small chat with the worker at the counter.

“Yes, most of our customers are teenagers like you,” the worker chuckles, “Not many of them believe it but some of them did use our cakes to confess with someone, and most of the feedback that we have received have proved a good result.”

Akashi thanks her before leaving the shop with the cake inside the paper bag.

 _I can_ _’_ _t wait to give this cake to Furihata._ His heart pounds faster when he thinks about meeting Furihata Koki.

After he reaches the front gate of Seirin High, he called Kuroko to bring him in. While waiting for Kuroko, he leans on the wall while staring at his shoes. It will be lying to say that he is not nervous at all, he can even feel that his hand that is holding the paper bag is sweating.

To him, it seems like it takes decades for Kuroko to reach the gate after receiving the call, despite the fact that the later only takes 5 minutes to reach there.

Kuroko is actually shocked when he receives Akashi’s call, he didn’t expect that he is serious about coming to Seirin High. It takes almost 3 hours to travel from Kyoto to Tokyo.

_And he said he comes for personal matter..._

“Akashi-kun, I am curious about the reason you come here.”

Akashi merely smiles at him, the bluenette immediately gets the sign that he doesn’t want to tell him, at least for now.

This makes Kuroko more curious.

When they reach the hall, the players are still practicing. Instead of finding Furihata Koki immediately, Akashi greets Riko. They were chatting at the side, but almost everyone realizes that Akashi’s gaze never leave Furihata for more than 10 seconds.

This has sent chills down the latter’s spine.

“Can I have a moment with Furihata?” Akashi asked.

“Of course, I go and call him for you,” Rika walks towards the boy while calling for Furihata Koki.

When Furihata walks towards the direction that Riko points for him, he sees the red-haired teen standing at the corner of the hall, staring at him while smiling.

“H-hey Akashi, it has been awhile,” _And I don_ _’_ _t really want to see you until the next tournament._

“Hey Furihata,” Akashi tries to suppress his nervousness under his smile as he speaks, “How’s life? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah., I am busy with school works and practices, nothing particular happens. H-how about you?”

“Same goes to me, life is busy as usual.”

During Winter Cup Akashi didn’t get to talk to him since Winter Cup ceremony, He didn’t realize. Until this moment, when Furihata is standing in front of him, he only notices that he really miss this brunette.

Hearing the 2nd year point guard telling him about his daily life and things about him makes him desires to talk with him more and more. How he wishes that he has the power to stop time so they can talk with each other forever.

On the other hand, Furihata was wondering why exactly does Akashi want to find him, all they are talking are none other than their daily life, all he wants is just to end this topic quickly.

“Akashi, I am sorry, I still need to continue my practice, if you don’t have anything...”

“Oh I am sorry, here,” Akashi give him the paper bag he keeps holding, “This is for you.”

He sees a surprised look shows on Furihata’s face, bet he never thought that Akashi will come here just to give him a paper bag. He looks into the bag with his eyes wide open.

“This...Isn’t this from the infamous cake shop...” He mumbles.

“I have no idea about your preference for cakes, so I just choose the one the worker suggests to me.”

Furihata still hasn’t recovered from the shock Akashi gave him. He looks at the cake, then raises his head to look at Akashi, and back to the cake. Akashi chuckles.

“T-thank you, Akashi...”

“No problem,” Akashi answers as he checks his watch, “I think I need to leave now, do tell me what do you think about the cake.”

“Of course, I will let you know...”

Furihata watches as Aakshi slowly walk towards the entrance. Suddenly, Akashi turns around and stares at him.

“If you think that the cake is delicious...” Akashi gives him a bright smile, giving the brunette a small heart attack, causing him not able to listen to the rest of the sentence.

_It is scary, but Akashi looks good when he smiles like this... The power of ikemen.._

Judging by how the brunette looks, Akashi knows he didn’t hear what he said, so he raises his voice a bit.

“If you like the cake, can I invite you out for a date?”


End file.
